Less Than a Nightmare
by The Incredible Nameless Wonder
Summary: The second book in my Just Dreaming series, this story follows Annika, who has been stuck in the real world for ten years. Just as she is about to give up hope of ever seeing Erik again, her best friend Gene takes her to see Love Never Dies. Shortly after, she finds herself sucked back into Erik's world and this time; the stakes are a lot higher. Erik/OC, Meg/OC
1. Chapter 1: Without My Angel

**A/N: Welcome to my sequel; old friends and new readers! I hope that I do you proud of this story, which is set in Love Never Dies, ten years after the events of my first fic. Gene will now be a major character and almost every chapter excluding this one will flip back and forth from Annika's point of view and his point of view. **

**Also, I must ask that you forgive my confusing writing style. In the first story, Annika reads the book when the fic is based on the movie and the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical. In this story, Annika will be attending the London production of Love Never Dies, but it will follow the structure of the Australian production. I am very sorry.**

**I think I've wasted enough time with my rambling, so you may proceed to read!**

* * *

_**Less Than a Nightmare**_

_**Chapter One: Without My Angel**_

Hello again. You've heard the first part of my rather odd story, but I am afraid that it is far from over. It seems as though you wish to join me again, yes? I was hoping you would say so. But this time, things are a little bit different, for I am joined by my friend, Gene. He had a part to play in this story as well, and I think it's time that he was given the spotlight.

* * *

**_Through Annika's Eyes_**

"Waffles or pancakes, Annie?" Gene asked me as I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. We had been living together for ten years and, wait, I probably just confused you.

I really should've started off with 'Our story actually takes place ten years after I last documented it'; because it does. My apologies.

The hospital released both myself and Gene on the day we turned eighteen. I'm pretty sure that by that time, we were no longer considered their problem as we were technically legal adults and so; we were set free to make our way in the world.

This was a lot easier for Gene to do, as I really hadn't even finished the first grade before I was carted off to the loony bin and while the hospital offered courses for me to take; Sycamore coming out made it hard for me to think and keep focused on my studies. Sycamore never came back after that day in Erik's lair, and I didn't miss her at all. Symmetry stayed however, and she soon wormed her way into my little group of mental friends.

It became apparent to me when I was seventeen that Gene really didn't believe my story of my time spent with Erik, and he only said he believed me to calm me down. Despite this, he still loved me like a sister, and I loved him like a brother. One thing I didn't like about him was his tempter though. It really was explosive, and it almost got me hurt a few times, but finding out his anger triggers just like I did with Erik was helpful.

Apparently; Gene's girlfriend Patty had dumped him for some other guy, and even mentioning her name was enough to have him breaking furniture. I guessed that was why he was asexual.

But despite all of his flaws, both mental and personality-wise, Gene was incredibly smart, making it fairly easy for him to get a decent job as an account without applying to college. The fact that it was 2004 when he got the job helped quite a bit too, as I watched the years roll by and the economy get worse and worse.

Me? I stayed home. The both of us mutually agreed that we would take care of each other, no matter what, as we were the only friends each of us had and our first spontaneous act as legal adults without any restraints was to get the Hell away from where I spent most of my life. A cute little apartment stationed only three blocks away from the Adelphi theater in London seemed to be just far enough, and for the moment, it seemed like we might just have a chance at a relatively normal life. While Gene was the bread winner, with him having a job and all, I played homemaker.

Degrading, you ask? Yes, of course it was!

Beneath me? Not really, I did know how to clean.

Boring? Please, that was the least of my worries.

I found that while Gene's friendship dulled the ache of losing Erik; I was slowly losing my marbles by not having him with me. I'd come home from grocery shopping and see him standing by the window out of the corner of my eye. I'd get so hyped up and that familiar flash of hope that we all get when we think we've found what we're looking for would surge in my chest as I'd turn to get a good look at him and find him gone. At night, when I was alone in my room, I could hear his voice singing songs in my head; replaying constantly like one of those iPod's.

It was enough to drive me absolutely nuts and I became more than a little bit obsessed with finding a way back to him. I rented books from the library; books on magic that I could use to maybe transport myself to his dimension, but all that got me was an empty spice rack. Some nights I'd just stay up until the sun rose; reading my copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_, hoping against hope that I would perhaps wake up and see Erik in fort of me like I did before.

I do believe that I was worrying poor Gene, because he became extremely anxious around me; especially when I brought home the Ouija Board. That was the day that he took me aside and told me to give it up, but in a much nicer way. I spent the night crying and when I woke up the next morning, Gene was in the kitchen, making breakfast, which he never did due to his chronic laziness. Which leads me back to my story.

"Waffles or pancakes, Annie?" He asked as I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. My eyes stung from when my mascara had gotten in after crying and all I could do mumble waffles and sink into a kitchen chair.

I put my head down in my hands and reminded myself to give thanks that at least it wasn't a hang over, although my head was killing me.

"Hey, Annie?" Gene asked, setting a plate of very mangled waffles down in front of me. I looked up to see him sitting down on the chair next to me and I sighed.

"What?"I asked halfheartedly as Gene moved a little closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at his efforts to cheer me up. Gene was always really good to me a treated me like a little sister; even if we both were twenty six.

"I'm sorry that I had to say that to you last night, but it's time to move on. Erik isn't real, Annie. I hate to say it to you but it's true." I nodded and sighed again. I wanted it to be true, I wanted to go back and find the man I loved' but I had been searching for ten years, and I was no more closer to finding him than I was when I started.

"I know." I replied, letting my eyes fall to the food in front of me. I have to admit that while Gene put up with my delusions, it was evenly matched by the way I put up with his cooking. It was bloody awful.

"And to make it up to you for it, I decided that I would keep my end of the deal." He said and I was, for a moment, confused.

"What are you talking about Genie?" I asked and he smiled like a maniac, reaching towards his wallet.

"I wasn't going to tell you, it was going to be a surprise, but I don't think it would hurt." By then I was a little bit annoyed.

"What the Hell are you on about?" I almost shouted and he put up his hands in a sign of surrender and produced two slips of paper from his wallet. I gasped when all the pieces finally clicked.

"Two tickets to see Love Never Dies tonight." He said with a grin and my mouth dropped open. I had wanted to see the sequel to Phantom for so very long, but money was a bit tight and random splurges like that were uncommon and often had negative repercussions. "I promised I'd take you to see a Phantomy musical, Annie. I don't break promises!" Gene defended when he saw the look on my face but I just smiled.

"I'll let this one slide, but for now, I have to go put on my face!" I smiled back at him and stood up, leaving my breakfast almost untouched as I went to go and make myself look halfway decent.

That night came much faster than I had expected and all too soon Gene was holding the door of our apartment open for me. He looked fantastic in his dark grey dress shirt and black pants. I didn't really bother; just a white dress and a touch of makeup. I was excited though; it was my first time being in a theater, and the fact that I would almost get to see Erik again was surreal.

I was actually nervous as we found our seats and the lights began to dim. I grabbed on to Gene's hand and squeezed it tight as the music started to play and the show was on.

In all honesty, I really enjoyed Love Never Dies, but after the show I could tell that I was pissing off Gene by all of my comments on it. Even though he had already given me Hell about my delusions, I still found it in my heart to hope that it was real, but my comparisons seemed to tick him off.

"That guy; Ramin Karimloo was really fabulous, but he can't hold a candle to the real Erik's voice. Oh God, now that's true beauty. And can you believe Meg? She would never do that! That's just weird!" I chattered away as Gene led me down a back street that took us straight to our little flat.

Nobody stared at me as I rambled on, mainly due to the fact that it was London and they were all way too busy. But despite that, Gene still had to go and blow it all out of proportion as both of us had been drinking a little, and we both knew we weren't driving, but it seemed as though Gene had enough to make him abnormally angry.

"Geez Annika!" He exclaimed, earning a lot more stares than I got. "Could you just stop for a bit! He is not real!" I was stung my how he spoke to me, but I knew he was right; I had to let go.

"Okay, I'll stop." I replied and Gene smiled smugly, as though he was pleased. He did have much time to bask in his triumph as when we passed the intersection right across from our flat, a black car swerved out of nowhere.

I was frozen in fear as it came speeding towards us, going way too fat and giving us no time to get out of the way. I felt nothing as the car made impact with myself and Gene, sending us both flying into the air.

We never hit the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2: Now Do You Believe Me?

**A/N: It's chapter two time! I really had a challenge writing for Gene, as he may be a bit unstable, but he's still a guy, which I (obviously) am not. It meant that I had to talk to my brother for a long, long time (I don't really want to think about it) and I realized that boys tend to speak in short, clipped sentences. Almost like bursts of dialogue and then complete silence afterwards. i apologize if it isn't how your father/brother/ male figure in your life speaks, but I did do my research and that the way my brother speaks is what I am basing it off of.  
**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

**P.S: A small amount of pictures to go along with this story is now in my profile!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:Now Do You Believe Me?  
**_

_**Through Gene's Eyes**_

My eyes widened as the car came speeding towards us. I didn't have time to react or pull Annie out of the way before it hit us head on and sent the two of us flying, the only thing was; we never hit the pavement; we fell forever.

Everything was dark at first when I regained consciousness, and I'm going to take a lucky guess and say it was because my eyes were closed. Annie may say I'm smart; but I lack any and all common sense. When I finally did open my eyes, I expected a hospital or something. Or possibly Heaven. But I didn't see any of that. Instead, I saw a dark sky, dotted with stars here and there, all hidden behind a murky veil of clouds. It took me a few seconds to realize I was lying on my back and that I didn't seem to have any broken bones at all, which was weird. What was also really strange is the lack of tall buildings obscuring my view of the stars. In London, they were everywhere, and you couldn't see a damn thing.

Just where the Hell was I?

After I thought that, like literally after, i heard the sound of carnival music floating up from a short distance away. My body was stiff as I turned on my side to have a look around. Gravel crunched beneath my body as I rolled over and the first person I saw was Annika, lying a few feet away and not looking like she'd just been hit by a car. In fact, she looked rather like someone or something had carefully set her down like she was sleeping.

I rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her and checking for a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt that she still had one and sat back on my heels. I lifted my gaze to check out the scene around me and I was immediately confused. Where were the buildings, the hobo's, the sidewalks? All I saw was trees and in the distance, a bright light shining off of... a carnival? What in the Hell?

_Oh God._ I thought. _The guy who hit us must've thought we were dead and ditched our bodies away from the scene of the crime!_ It made sense to me, until I looked down again at Annika.

She wasn't wearing her white dress from before. That was completely gone and in it's place was a light brown dress, almost champagne in color. It had long sleeves and an equally long skirt as well as a tuxedo-like piece attached to the neckline, hiding all cleavage. I think I liked that part about her outfit best; I didn't want some nut looking at my best friends rack!

It was then that I also looked down at myself. Gone was my dress shirt and pants and in it's place was a period outfit, just like Annika's except that mine wasn't... a dress. It was actually a dark red dress shirt with a black cravat tied around my neck and pair of dark slacks. i didn't know why I was dressed like this; it wasn't right.

Gently, I reached out and shook Annika's shoulder; maybe she would remember something that I did not. She stirred, which gave me hope and some time later, her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

_**Through Annika's Eyes**_

I grumbled as I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake and briefly wondered just what the Hell happened. He never hit the ground after the car hit us; we sort of just fell and never landed, so what was up? I let my eyes open after ten minutes when the shaking became so annoying that I couldn't take it, and I was surprised to find Gene kneeling over me in a snazzy suit ensemble.

_Wait, Snazzy suit ensemble? _Symmetry said in my mind and immediately my eyes flew open. I sat straight up like a board and looked him up and down. Red dress shirt, old-style jacket and slacks? I looked down at myself and my heart lurched. The dress I was wearing was not the one I went to see the show in, and the space around us was not London at all.

I turned my head when i heard the sound of carnival music and my I swear I thought my heart would pop open. I stood up as quickly as I could, regretting that action five seconds later when I fell. Gene caught me mid-drop and helped me find my feet. As soon as I was capable, I ran off towards the lights, leaving Gene in the dust.

"Annie, wait, where are you going?!" I heard him call after me but I didn't stop. I ran even faster until I was right at the gates. I looked up at the glowing neon sign that could been seen for miles. It read CONEY ISLAND: HEAVEN BY THE SEA in large, bright letters and the excitement that surged through my body was enough to send me into a coma.

I was back, and I had to find Erik.

I heard panting behind me and I turned to see Gene, completely out of breath from running after me and I pointed towards the sign. His mouth fell pen in surprise as he grabbed my hand to keep me from falling over. I squeezed it tightly and he winced from the pain at expressing my excitement. I noticed he was hurting and I let go, clenching my hands into fists to keep myself from running screaming into the park.

"Annika?" Gene asked in a dazed voice. "What the Hell is happening right now?" I could barley contain a giggle as I clenched my fists around the fold of my dress.

"I wasn't lying. Gene, we're actually here; we're in Love Never Dies!" I said, my voice cracking with excitement. I wanted to bolt, to go find him in Phantasma, but I knew deep down that I couldn't leave poor Gene to suffer without knowing what was going on.

"Annie, that's crazy talk!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper and I shrugged. "I'm going to try to get some answers." I tired to stop him, but instead he walked up to a family of three who were just about to walk into the park. "Excuse me sir, but where are we?" He asked the father of the family, who instinctively grabbed his little daughter's hand. His wife looked cautious, but it was her who answered.

"Why, you're in Manhattan, my good man. On Coney Island!" She exclaimed and in all honesty, it was pretty obvious, given the sign and all. I walked over to him, pulling him away before he could argue with them.

"Gene, dear, come along now, don't bother these nice people." I said, giving them a smile and the family relaxed. "Actually, do you mind telling me the year?" I asked politely and the husband was more than happy to answer.

"Madam, it is 1891." He replied and I nodded in thanks.

"Thank you so much." I said, dragging Gene away. He looked so lost. I went up to the guard, who gave me a once-over and then let me in like it was no big deal. I guessed that you didn't have to pay entry, but once I got inside, vendor's from all over began shoving products that I didn't need into my face, telling me to buy them with money I didn't have.

"You were telling the truth." Gene said finally after remaining quiet for so long and I nodded, pulling him through the crowds, trying to find Phantasma.

"I was, I take it you believe me now?" I asked and it was his turn to nod.

"Oh yeah." Gene had a dazed look on his face as I finally got fed-up with basically carrying him around.

"Do you want to go explore on your own?" I asked and he just nodded in a far-off sort of way. I unlinked my arm from his and was off like a shot, never looking back. I know what you're thinking; 'how could you leave him?' and in all honesty, it was me who wasn't thinking.

I roamed around for another ten minute before the tasteful, creepy sign for Mr. Y's Phantasma loomed over my head. I gaped at Erik's theme park; it was so beautiful, with rides and lights and even a concert hall where I could hear his Ooh La La Girls singing. Along the sides, I noticed a whole bunch of freaks in glass, triangular display cases. I furrowed my brow, Erik would do that! I walked over to one of them, pressing my hand against the glass.

"Oh!" I cried out softly as the person inside with three eyes came to life. I peered in closely an noticed the dazed look in his eye and grinned when I saw that he wasn't a real person at all; he was a robot! He was well-made, but the slight whirring that came from his limbs was a dead giveaway, but only to someone from my time most likely. The Coney Island tourists probably didn't even know what a robot was and would assume that all of them were real.

I didn't have time to wait around any longer, and so I headed straight for the large building where I knew Erik lived on the very top floor.

The door was blocked by a freakishly beautiful woman with black hair, a pale face and a feathered dress. Around her waist was a dark steel corset that must've hurt like crazy and a top hat sat on top of her head with short, choppy lock of raven hair tumbling out from underneath it. I knew her instantly; she was Miss Fleck.

"I need to see Mister Y." I said to her as soon as I got close enough and she eyed me curiously wither her sharp, bird like eyes.

"Everybody wants to." She said smugly in her strange, high voice. "They want to see what lies under his mask." I glared at her. I bet under any other circumstances, she would be a nice lady, but damn it, I needed to see Erik now!

"Listen, I don't care about that. Tell him that it's Annika!" I pleaded with ehr but she just gave me a glare right back and turned her gaze away as if expecting me to leave. "Please" I begged, which seemed to draw her attention back to me. The look on her face was alarmed, but she still held her ground. "Please, I need to see Erik." That seemed to do it. Her mouth that was painting with black lipstick fell over and her eyeliner-caked eyes widened.

"How do you-" She stopped and then looked to the highest floor. "Follow me." I did as I was told and she opened the door, leading me into the dark building. She lit a candle and led me up a winding staircase, past floors and floors of mechanical machines. We reached a landing where two other people sat on a black sofa. One was large and muscular; with tattoo's on his head, arms and neck while the other was tall and thin, with an impossibly tall top hat on and a tattered but fancy jacket adorned with gold thread. They stood when they saw me.

"An' just 'ho is she?" The large man asked in a cockney accent. Miss Fleck eyes me nervously before turning back to her friend.

"She knows the Master's name, Squelch. She wants to see him." She replied in her clean, upper class British accent. It was the tall man's turn to speak.

"Nobody knows the Master's name 'cept fer us!" He said and Miss Fleck nodded.

"And none of us have talked, right Gangle?" The tall man shook his head.

"You lot know I wouldn't do that! I ain't that dumb; the Master would gut me!" Miss Fleck giggled and then turned back to me. I remained silent throughout their whole exchange.

"She looks 'armless enough." The man named Squelch commented. "But we should go with ya, just to keep an' eye on 'er." I nodded obediently as Miss Fleck lead us up the rest of the steps with the two other men following behind. I felt my excitement mount as I climbed higher and I didn't even begin to feel tired. My heart was going into over drive by the time Miss Fleck opened the ornate double-doors that were at the very top of the staircase.

Slowly, she stepped in.

"Master, there is someone here to see you." Erik sat at him piano, his back to me as he crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it into the trash. My breath hitched in my throat and my legs were lead.

"I told you that I would see no one!" He said loudly enough to echo around the large room filled with parts and pieces of robots. He still hadn't turned around.

"She was insistent sir." Miss Fleck replied and Erik seemed a bit interested.

"She?" He asked. Miss Fleck said yes and finally, he turned around.

Erik was beautiful; just as I remembered him, but a few wrinkles were there that were not before. I didn't care. At just the right moment; I found my voice.

"Hello, Erik."


	3. Chapter 3: Princess of Coney Island

**A/N: And now chapter three! I'm really sorry to do this to you, but Gene's point of view will take up all of this chapter, please don't hate me! And I also have to ask that you don't skip over Gene's parts either, as I put a lot of effort into writing him. Also, if he comes off as sort of a douche bag, it's because I've written him that way; not all boys can be like Erik after all. His parts will also have a lot more swearing in them, as he is a boy, and he was exposed to the outside world a lot longer than Annika was. **

**Also, this plot will not follow Love Never Dies at all really. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really like what they did with the sequel, as I felt it shallow that Erik had this amazing final lair scene when he lets Christine go, and then he turns around and tries to worm his way back into her life! Anyway, this sequel to my first story has an entirely different plot, as well as no Christine or Raoul, but Gustave may make an appearance. The only things that will stay the same are some of the supporting cast and the fact that it is set on Coney Island. I deeply apologize if you are disappointed.  
**

**Last thing; I have found that I really like the supporting cast of Love Never Dies, like Miss Fleck and Doctor Gangle and The Mighty Squelch amongst others, and they will have a much bigger part in this story. **

**Okay, I'm done, I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Princess of Coney Island**_

_**Through Gene's Eyes**_

I was in a daze.

Don't judge me, I was. But you would be too if you knew that your best friend wasn't lying about a parallel dimension that follows the story of _The Phantom of the Opera_! In all honesty, the thought made me a bit sick. I was also annoyed; but mostly with myself for being such a heartless bastard. I gave her this whole speech about how dumb and crazy her fantasy was and meanwhile; I was the dumb and crazy one.

I didn't really know what to do with myself as I wandered about Coney Island. On one hand; I was freaking star-struck. You would be too if you knew the size of that place! Good God, it was huge, with every type of person imaginable packed into a big-ass carnival. On the other hand; I felt a little bit bored. I mean, come on; I was surrounded by awesome shit to do and yet I had absolutely no money! I thought about writing an angry letter to whatever the Hell dropped us here for not giving us some money to burn, but decided against it when I couldn't find the mailbox.

Everything was so incredibly surreal as I passed roller coasters, tourists and vendors; all of them jumbled up like an unsolved jigsaw puzzle. The air was thick with excitement buzzing off of the young children and every where I looked, something amazing was happening. I must have been walking for hours when I finally reached the gates of Phantasma.

It had to be the largest park on Coney Island; and it was, without a doubt, the busiest. It had a different feel to it than the simple happiness of the other parks; it had an air of mystery. Most of the rides were fashioned out of dark, twisted metal; with spirals and circles jutting out of the oddest places that made it seem more Gothic.

Robots sat in glass cases, made up to look like freaks to amuse the Coney Island simpletons; and to top it all off; a massive building stood at the very center. I knew that it was the Phantom's workshop immediately, and I wondered if Annika was up there. I thought that it would be very rude to ask, as this was her special moment, and I was content to merely explore the rest of the wonders that Mister Y had to offer.

The concert hall was the last place I visited. It was large, and shaped much like a stadium to add to the acoustics. Posters of the many acts wrapped around the outer walls and I found myself staring at a few in particular. They were advertising a troupe of preforming women simply know as the Ooh La La Girls. Apparently; they did five shows a day and were lead by Meg Giry.

Being the obsessed Phanboy that I was and still am; I naturally got very excited at the chance to see one of the characters in person. Meg was never one of my most favorite characters in the book or in any of the adaptions of the novel as she was only in the book for a few sentences and was pretty much a bitch; add that to the fact that she only had one song in the musical and you get a very easily-overlooked character.

Still, something was better than nothing and so, I attempted to sneak in. What a dumb, dumb idea that was.

A guard stood up against the door, more like a bouncer, and was busy accepting money from a large group of very horny, very drunk guys and I took my chance, I snuck around through one of the side doors and just like that; I was in. Pretty easy, but breaking and entering has always been my forte. In the dark of the theater, it was all too easy to find a seat and remain unseen by the daft bouncer, and while I made sure to keep ow in case he should turn to see me; I knew that there was little to no danger.

After an excruciatingly long waiting period, the female MC named... Emcee introduced the Ooh La La Girls and the music played by the piano man floated through the air. A beautiful but very strong voice sang the first few lines of a pretty catchy French song I couldn't understand and then out from behind the curtain stepped the leader; Meg Giry.

She was beautiful, but she looked sad; really, really sad. I wondered just what she was singing when the guys around me who understood started whopping and laughing. Still, she pressed on with a smile firmly glued to her lips. I felt kind of bad for her, as she didn't really seem to belong up there on stage. In a classier venue with a less risque song; I'm sure she would fit in just fine, but somehow; I didn't think she was showgirl material.

When the song ended; I clapped with all the rest, but just as I was about to sneak away again; I noticed something odd. A group of maybe six or seven guys were standing together, muttering about this and that in French, but what freaked me out was the perverted peals of laughter they burst into, just before turning and walking down the back hallway to the dressing rooms. When they reached the end of the hall, a guy who looked like the leader tried the knob on the door with a gold star that read 'Meg Giry'. When the man found it to be locked, he growled and then raised a fist, banging it on the door so hard that I thought it would break.

"Déverrouillez la porte, princesse!" _(Unlock the door, princess!) _He barked in French. After a few minutes, the door opened and Meg appeared from behind it.

"Entrez, je suis désolé que je t'ai fait attendre." _(Come in, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting.) _They pushed past her roughly, and with my lack of knowledge of the French language, I assumed that they were there to hurt her.

"Hey, wait a second!" I shouted, stepping out of my hiding place. The men turned to Meg, whose eyes were wide.

"Vous avez gardé les autres hommes?" _(You have been keeping other men?) _Meg's mouth dropped open a little bit and she turned to the tall man.

"Non, non, non! Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme de ma vie!" _(No, no, no! I have never seen that man before in my life!) _The leader of the group grabbed her arm.

"Je pense que vous me mentez." _(I think that you are lying to me.) _Meg shook her head as He raised his hand to slap her. All the time that they argued, I had snuck up behind the heavily intoxicated French guy and just as he was about to lower his hand, I grabbed it and twisted it around until I heard a satisfying crack. The man yelped and let go of Meg. He turned to me with angry eyes and then motioned for his other flunkies to leave.

"Nous allons voir comment votre employeur gère cette pute." _(We'll see how your employer handles this, whore.) _He spat out and all the color faded from Meg's face as the man left. She turned to me as I wondered just what the Hell happened and she slapped me hard across the face.

"You idiot!" She shouted in English this time as I reeled from the smack I got. "Do you know what you have done?!" I shook my head, backing up a little bit.

"I thought that they... I thought..." I didn't want to remember what I thought they would do. She growled and advanced on me.

"They were my customers!" She yelled angrily and my eyes widened.

"You're a prostitute?" I asked and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'll never get used to that word." She said quietly, more to herself than to me, but soon she snapped back and she was angry again. "Of course I am! And they were very special men, you have no idea what you've caused!" I took another step back, holding out my hands.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that they were going to hurt you." I said and she froze.

"Have we met?" She asked out of the blue and I shook my head. "Then why would you want to help me?" The question caught me off-guard. Just why did I want to help her, I really didn't know her.

"Because I thought you needed it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"My name is Eugene Harris-Baxter, more commonly known as Gene, and I came here with my friend Annika Walters." He eyes widened again.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said I came here with my friend Annika Walters." I replied and her mouth dropped open.

"Where is she?" She asked, looking around me and I stopped her.

"She's not here." I said, but then I looked back at Meg in surprise. "Wait, you know her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Once, a very long time ago." She told me. "Where is she now, if not with you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, we got separated." Again, shock was evident on her face.

"Are you really that stupid?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"What?" She was freaking me out.

"Coney Island is not a safe place to be alone!" Meg was shouting again, but I understood her fear because I felt it too.

"Oh my God. We have to find her!" Meg nodded and undid her blonde hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. She was already changed out of her costume and she grabbed her coat.

"I think I know where she may have gone." She said in a rather mysterious voice, and I followed her out of the back entrance of the concert hall and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: I Am Dead

**A/N: This is it, the reaction chapter! And it's not as happy as the first one. Actually, I hated writing this. I probably should mention that while this is Annika's story, and it will include her quite a bit, I will be exploring Meg's character a bit more, as I really, really love Meg to death.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: I Am Dead  
**_

_**Through Annika's Eyes**_

"Annika." Erik said in a tone just above a whisper. It was not spoken with love, or even hate. It was just said, there was no emotion behind it at all. Erik stood slowly, and it was then I noticed just how much he had aged. He was still beautiful, but there were a few more wrinkles here and there, and his energy seemed sapped out of his body.

I wasn't really surprised. Erik was ten years older; making him nearly, if not already, forty years old. In the normal world, I would've been disturbed by the fourteen year age gap, but I didn't care when it was about us. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, it was eating away at my soul. Without speaking, I walked towards Erik, and carefully, I pulled him into a hug.

He did not hug me back.

"Erik?" I asked as he pushed me away a little.

"Ten years." He mumbled. My brow furrowed. He turned to the Trio of circus performers. "Leave us." He boomed and they did so immediately.

_Oh fuck. _Sixty thought in my head as Erik looked down at me again.

"Ten years, Annika." He repeated in a much louder voice. His tone was frightening. "Ten years without anything, just silence. Bitter, cold silence. I thought you were dead!" He spat the last word out and it rang around the room, replaying a million times.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper. His laughter made me gasp when it filled the room after my reply.

"You are sorry?" He asked. "I found your dress by the lake and it almost killed me. I thought that the mob had... had..." Now he was rambling, working himself up into a rage. He was going to do something stupid soon if I didn't stop him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

"I know. I wanted to come back. Being away from you killed me just as much." Tears were burning in my eyes, and they began to fall as Erik flung my arm away.

"Then why did you stay away? Why did you do that to me?" He roared, walking away towards his piano.

"I couldn't find you. I couldn't find my way back. I was lost and trapped in a place where I did not belong." His broken laughter again filled the room.

"I attempted to find you, to track you down, but I never found even as much as a tombstone." I realized just how deep I cut him by leaving.

"Erik..." I said, coming up behind him and placing my hands on his shoulders. He shrugged them away.

"Don't touch me. You are dead to me." The words stung but I still clung on to the hope that they were false.

"Erik, please," I begged quietly. "Don't punish me for sins that are not mine, I wanted to come back, but I couldn't find you, not until now." Erik turned to look at me, eying me sharply.

"If you only knew how much you made me suffer. Every night I would wake screaming as the mob dragged you away from me. And where were you? You allowed me to sink lower and lower. You lied to me." I took a step back.

"How could you say that?" I asked, tears flowing freely down my face. "I thought you loved me." I whispered and I jumped when Erik slammed his fingers down onto the keys.

"I thought I did too, but you cannot love someone that you hate." I put a hand on a nearby table to steady myself, I was going to faint any second.

"You don't mean that." I tired to convince myself.

"I do. Ten years of dying every single day because you ran from me has proved it. You have broken my heart, Annika Walters, and I doubt I can bear to have it broken again with your lies." I took another step back.

"Erik, I would never-" He cut me off.

"Leave." He said in a stony voice and my eyes widened.

"What did you say to me?" I asked and he slammed his fingers down onto the keys again.

"Leave. Now. There is nothing here for you. I cannot love anymore, you have made sure of that." I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran down the steps, rushing through floor after floor of amazing things while Erik's angry music chased me away.

_I destroyed him. _I thought to myself bitterly. _I broke him and hurt him. This is all my fault. _I flew out of building, my heart in pieces It had started to rain and if I had listened to Goblin talking in my head, I would've noticed just how ironic it was. I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing when I had put enough distance between myself and Erik.

"Annika!" I looked up to see two figures approaching me, but I couldn't see straight. I let out one more gasp and then fainted, dead-away.

* * *

_**Through Gene's Eyes**_

"If she is where I fear she is, Monsieur, we will have to hurry." Meg said frantically as she ran down the streets of Phantasma, with me panting alongside. I knew all about running from the cops, but it had been awhile sing I had actually done it.

"And where do you fear she is?" I had asked and she just shook her head. "Who were those guys?" I questioned. "Your customers, I mean." Meg spared me a fleeting glance and her pace faltered a little bit.

"They are my regulars, or were my regulars. They are Rastrick's men." She replied and that made zero sense.

"Who is Rastrick?" I asked, vaguely remembering the guy who invited Christine to Coney island to sing in Love Never Dies. Funny, I always thought he was a pseudonym for The Phantom.

"I trust that Annika has tole you of when she came to Paris ten years ago?" Meg asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, she did, but so what?" I asked. Meg looked at me with pain in her eyes but then shook her head.

"Rastrick is Erik's business rival. He owns the park on the other side of Coney Island; Dreamland, about the same size as Phantasma." She began. "He has access to all of Erik's secrets, it seems, and when Erik refused to cease the building of his concert hall, Rastrick revealed Erik to the general public, and now the paparazzi want the reason for why he wears a mask." I was in awe.

"I didn't know Rastrick was real." Me and my big mouth. Meg gave me an odd look, but said nothing.

"Recently, Erik wanted to gain the rights to Rastrick's Manhattan Opera House, but a disagreement led to Rastrick threatening Erik. He said that he had pictures of him without his mask on, and if he attempted to gain the rights, he would release them as well. My work with his henchmen made sure that time never came, and now, Erik is in jeopardy." I felt bad. I really did. But deep down I knew that even if I had known that they were Meg's customers, I still would have stopped them. She didn't deserve to have to do that.

"I'm sorry." I said to her and she stopped entirely. She turned back to me, scanning my face.

"You didn't know. And what you did was very brave." I felt my self esteem growing higher as she turned back to the dimly lit, rain-slick street. It had begun to rain a few minutes ago and I wondered just where in Hell's name Meg learned to sprint down slippery streets in heels and not even falter.

"Still, I'm sorry." I told her and she gave me a smile.

"Apology accepted, but I'll face them later, right now we have to find Annika." I wholeheartedly agreed as we increased our pace, looking left and right for a blonde girl in a black dress. The tourists cleared out when the rain began to fall in heavy sheets, making it easier for us to dodge them, but harder for us to see. Finally, Meg stopped running.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the giant building. Even from all the way down here, I could hear angry piano music floating down from the highest floor. Much closer, if I strained my ears, I could hear someone crying. I looked around for the source of it and finally saw Annika, lying on the ground, sobbing her heart out.

"Oh mon dieu!" _(Oh my God!) _Meg said softly. "Annika!" She called, rushing towards her. I followed, anger bubbling up beneath the surface of my skin. I wanted to kill something. I wanted to kill that ugly freak for hurting her! I was ready to burst into that building and hack him to bits, but when Annika suddenly went still, I realized my priorities.

"Oh God, is she okay?" I asked, kneeling down next to Meg. She nodded, and then shook her head.

"She fainted." The little blonde showgirl said in a small voice. I sighed and nodded, remembering doing this about a thousand times when Annie got drunk off her ass. I picked her carefully and placed her over my shoulder. The movement seemed to wave her up a bit and she looked down at me through teary eyes.

"Genie" She said. "This is not how Rhett Butler did it." I couldn't help but smile. I lowered her just enough and put an arm under her knees, scooping her up bridal style. "Holy cats." She said when she saw Meg standing there, wringing her hands. "Meg?" She asked and the little blonde nodded. That was all it took, Annika fainted again and left me to carry her dead weight back to Meg's house as she insisted.

"Come, it's this way." Meg said as she walked off down the street. I followed her out of Phantasma through the pouring rain to a small neighborhood. Meg seemed a bit frightened of her own place of residence, as she kept looking behind her shoulder and increasing her pace. It was a really nice place to live, with clean brick houses and white picket fences. Flowers grew in neat little window boxes and the cheery colors made me feel almost like I was under normal circumstances again.

I couldn't describe it, but I almost felt like I was at home here, despite the fact that I had never really had a home, and I could've easily said right then and there that i would love to live there forever. But still, while the houses and the fences and the flowers might have been beautiful, I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of Meg. She wasn't like the girls in 2012, her beauty was real, and not the trashy, slutty beautiful that dominate most girl's faces now. She glowed under the lamp light and yet, sadness was in her eyes.

I made sure to keep Annie steady as we continued along until finally, Meg hopped up the concrete stairs of a fashionably Gothic two-story house. It's roof was clean, black slate and a spiky chimney stuck up from the top. The outer bricks were a dark, dark red, almost like blood, and a light shone from behind faded curtains. Meg knocked on the heavy wooden door three times and the light in the window shut off. I heard footsteps cautiously approaching the door and it was finally opened by none other than Madam Giry.

Her mouth was set in a thin line that stretched over her chalky-pale face. Her dress was black and it came up to her neck in a choking grip. Her pale hands were clutched around a handgun and I wondered just what the Hell happened in the past to make her so paranoid of answering the door. The hands gripping the gun when slack when she saw me standing behind her daughter holding an unconscious woman that she knew.

"Meg, est que Annika?" _(Meg, is that Annika?) _Meg nodded and stepped over the threshold into the house and I followed her. Taking one last look at the pretty neighborhood as the door closed behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Prove It

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion that you guys may have; I always thought that Hammerstein was not a pseudonym that Erik adopted to lure Christine back to him, and so, I wanted explore just who he was. **

**As it turns out, he was not and I'm an idiot. Hence forth; my villain is an OC. He will be a bit more demented than some of the other villains in my other stories, and so, if you wish, you may press the 'Be Disturbed' button in your brain every time he's in a chapter!  
**

**Also, yes, there were movies in 1891. There weren't too many of them but they included some old-fashioned-style hotties apparently, I've never seen them. **

**Anyway, I've taken up too much of your time already, so go ahead and read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Prove It**_

_**Through Annika's Eyes  
**_

_Why is it so_ dark? Shock asked and while I tried; I couldn't seem to form vision was blurry, and considering how everything was so dark, it was hard to tell, but it was. My head was killing me, like someone took a screwdriver and started to drill a hole through my skull cap. My eyes stung from crying and it took me a few minutes to remember why. My brain had literally forgotten it. Suddenly, it came back to me. It hit me with a force so hard that I thought I would die.

And suddenly, everything was pain. _  
_

Fire spread through my body, burning a path towards my still, un-beating heart. I felt like I was dead, and that this was my punishment; burning in Hell for what I did to my poor Erik.

_You're no better than Christine. _I thought to myself and this sent another wave of fresh tears to my stinging eyes. My throat hurt from the lump in it when I refused to allow my tears to flow. I would not, no, could not allow myself to wallow in self-pity. I made a mistake by leaving him, granted, it was one that I could not control, but it was a mistake nonetheless, and I would fix it as soon as I got the chance. I would see Erik again, but until then, I allowed myself to slip back into unconsciousness for the time being.

* * *

_"Where are you, Annika?" I smile at myself in the mirror in the lair when I hear Erik's voice behind me. _

_"I'm in here, Erik." I reply before putting on a fresh coat of lipstick and mascara. Tonight; we were going out. I smile again as he appears behind me; his half-handsome half-concealed face reflecting in the shiny glass. _

_"Are you ready to go, my love?" He asks and I nod. Standing up, I show off my dress. He nods in approval and smiles right back at me. He offers his arm and I take it, allowing him to lead me from the bedroom out into the cave where the boat is waiting. The smile never leaves my face as he helps me into the boat, pushing off from the shore and paddling away. _

_"Where are we going tonight?" I ask and he smirks. _

_"You will like it, Annika. Trust me." He tells me and I do, I completely do. _

_"I've never doubted you before." I reply and this comment seems to make him a bit happier. _

_"I am glad, for you once said that love is based on trust." He says and I nod. _

_"It is." Suddenly, his face grows dark. _

_"If that is true, then why do I not trust you?" He asks and my blood runs cold. _

_"I am so sorry." I say quickly and he shakes his head. _

_"I trusted you to guard my heart, and what did you do? You ran away with it!" Erik stands, tipping the boat a little and I look back to see the once calm surface is now angry. I gasp as the miles of stone that surround us falls away to reveal a pier that I am standing on. Erik is pointing a gun at me and my heart stops. He gives me a cold look and then pulls the trigger. _

_Pain explodes in my heart. _

* * *

**_Through Gene's Eyes_**

I killed me to look at Annika lying on the couch like she was dead. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest, I would have thought that she really had died and that only made the pain in my chest greater.

Madam Giry had led us in and one look at my best friend was all it took to usher us inside and get her onto the sofa in the dark living room. I hadn't left her side since I had set her down and Meg had been talking to her mother in French in the kitchen for a very, very long time. I heard Meg end the conversation and stand up from the table that she was seated at, but I didn't bother to turn to look.

She sat down beside me in a similar wire chair that was set up in front of the couch and sighed. "So," She began. "Have you been together for very long?" This made me look at her.

"What?" I asked loudly and Madam Giry gave me a warning glare from the kitchen. I didn't know why she was so paranoid, but apparently, all of us were in great danger if Rastrick knew where we were. She didn't elaborate, but I intended to get some knowledge of just what kind of danger from her later. "That's absurd!" I exclaimed. "Me and her? Sweet merciful crap! Good God no!" I felt seriously disgusting just thinking about it! Annika was my best friend it would be like sleeping with my sister!

"Oh. Why not?" Meg asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"She's my best friend, it just ain't right." I replied. "That and I'm asexual, have been for the past decade." I said and she looked confused.

"A- what?" She asked.

"Asexual, it means that I don't feel any sort of romantic attraction towards males or females." I said simply and she nodded.

"Why?" I cursed her curiosity.

"It's a long story." I said, hoping that piece of information would be enough to cease her stream of questions but evidently not.

"I have time. No more customers tonight." Somehow; the thought of her sleeping with other men made me a bit sick. Especially given how innocent she looked.

"Picture it." I began dramatically. "A member of a street gang with no parents and a very sick and strange love of mindless destruction, decides to break into some rich prat's home. While he's in there, he just happens to knock over a very expensive glass vase and alert the rich fop's pretty daughter. She doesn't scream or yell or tell her father because, as it turns out, she has a thing for a bad boy. The street gang kid starts seeing her, every other night and eventually, he falls in love. All is just fine and dandy until the pretty rich girl decides she's bored, and she ends up having the kid shipped off to a mental home." It felt good to get out mine and Patty's story, as I had only ever told Annika. Somehow, seeing the remorse and sympathy in her big, beautiful teal eyes made me feel a lot better.

She took my hand and patted it in a gesture of comfort. "I'm very sorry." She said quietly and I shrugged.

"So how 'bout you?" I asked. "You and the facially challenged ever had a thing?" She seemed puzzled by my choice of words, but seemed to understand what I was asking. She shook her head.

"No." She looked down to her lap. "I guess that a girl can always dream about being loved by someone just out of their reach, like the way a girl can love a film star, even though she knows it can never be." She sounds sad talking about it, but hey, I'm curious.

"So, you do love him then?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know what love is anymore." I could relate.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just feel like you've been hurt so many times that you don't even know what's real anymore." Her gaze snapped up to mine.

"Exactly." She said and for a minute, I found myself caught in her peculiar gaze and I couldn't look away. The spell we were both under was shattered like a frying pan to a mirror when Annika stirred.

I caught her motion out of the corner of my eye and immediately I was almost on top of her, making sure she was okay.

"Can you hear me, Annika?" I asked and she groaned in a positive way. I sat back, taking a deep breath; I was pretty sure that she was going to be okay.

"Everything hurts." She moaned and I patted her shoulder as Meg rose form the chair to get the cold compress that she had been soaking in water. As soon as it touched Annie's forehead, she sighed. "But that feels much better." I smiled at her sense of humor. She remained semi-conscious for the next hour or two and when I looked out the window; I noticed that dawn was approaching. The sky was lighter.

"You feeling better?" I asked when she finally sat up and she shrugged.

"Physically, I'm fine. But my chest still hurts." She replied with dead eyes.

"What happened up there in the building?" I asked and she went rigid.

"He think that I don't love him anymore." She whispered. "And he's convinced that he doesn't love me back." She sounded so heartbroken, so small.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, mainly due to curiosity.

"I have tell him I love him." She began. "And then I have to prove it, but I don't know how." She thought for a moment as Madam Giry talked to Meg about Rastrick and how Erik had no disregard for his picture threats, as he continued to pursue gaining the rights to the new Manhattan Opera House that the rival of the Phantom was building.

"Man, what if he really does have the pictures, what will happen to him then?" I asked Meg's mother whose eyes were distant.

"I shudder to think." She said in a soft voice and Annika gasped.

"I know what to do." She said and a smile almost appeared on her face. I was a bit concerned.

"What?" I asked as her smile grew a bit wider.

"Rastrick is the key, and Erik's happiness is the lock. I'll get the pictures form Rastrick and any other dirt I can find, and then I'll hand it over to Erik. He'll have to love me again!" Her plan was like Swiss cheese; full of holes, but I knew I couldn't stop her.

"Think about that for a second, Annika." I asked of her but she shook her head.

"No. Erik is mine, and I am his, and we can't be together if he doesn't love me." Meg shook her head.

"Rastrick is a monster, Annika. A waste of air and life." She said. "His shows are unfit for the eyes of women, outside those who are preforming in them, and his girls are his property." She said and I looked to her in surprise.

"How do you know all that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Things are said in the light of the night that remain unspoken in the day." I didn't really want to think about her meaning behind that phrase, and so I turned back to Annika, who still looked determined.

"I understand, but I have to risk it." She told the three of us. "I lost him once. I don't ever want to lose him again." I sighed, knowing that there was no stopping her once she got an idea in her head.

"I respect your decision." I said begrudgingly and she smirked.

"Good, because I fly solo on this one."


	6. Chapter 6: In Your Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! I can tell that some of you might be upset with Erik in the last chapters, but ****it had to be done. I am very, very sorry...  
**

**Also, I took down the Public Service Announcement, as it was messing me up, so for all those who think they've read chapter five, go back a chapter and read it again if you haven't already!  
**

**To my guest reviewer; Katie: Thanks for the review, but I think it's kind of impossible to do that; seeing as I have a format that I try to follow and not branch off from. So sorry :( **

**Anyway, it's time for Just a Dream trivia! That's right, every chapter update from now on will include one random fact regarding this story! Today's fact is; Annika is based on a real person! That's right kiddies! Annika is based on a lovely girl who goes to my school and is living with delusional schizophrenia! Her name has obviously been changed but this story was originally written for her. **

**And now, you may read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: In Your Dreams**_

_**Through Annika's Eyes**_

Rastrick was both the key to Erik's happiness and his pain, but he could be exploited. He had something that Erik needed; the rights and the pictures, and I was determined to obtain both through whatever means necessary. Erik would love me again and if he didn't; well, I didn't really want to think about it, honestly.

I wasn't allowed to leave the house until nightfall a dozen long hours after I woke up. Seeing Madam Giry again was nice though, and she was courteous enough to fill me in on what had happened while I was gone; seeing as she worked in relatively close contact with him.

"He lost everything when you were gone." She told me when I asked. We were seated at the kitchen table; a mug of tea in both of our hands. "And what does one do when they loose someone they love?" Madam Giry asked rhetorically. "They twist that love around and make it hate so that they can deal with their pain in a much less painful way." This sent a new wave of fresh tears to my eyes and I had to keep telling myself that Erik loved me, I just needed to show him again.

So that night, when darkness fell, I left the house and headed for Phantasma. I was still wearing my black dress; making it easy for me to pass through the still, empty park unnoticed. In my pocket was the spare key to the building; given to me by Meg Giry, whom I coaxed it out of in exchange for more information about Gene's life. I didn't know just why she would want to know about that, but I told her I would tell her more about him when I got back.

If I got back.

I had to think positively, but when I tried; I failed miserably. All I could really think about was Erik. There was no room for thinking about anything else. Even thought it sent a small stab of paint through it; my heart still fluttered when I thought about him. I knew that I loved him with everything I had, and with the way he could still put a spring in my step even though I was only four years shy of thirty was nothing short of magical.

I understood why he would hate me though. I screwed him over, after all. I didn't want to leave, but I still did; and in doing that, I was the biggest hypocrite in the freaking world. I tried not to let such thoughts get me down as I technically had no control over it, but I still felt pretty damn guilty.

I picked up my pace and avoided the prying eyes of the guards as I ducked behind a wall and then proceeded to continue on towards Phantasma. It was dark as pitch and no moon was there to greet me when I arrived. Perfect. I slid the key into the lock and turned it; waiting for Mr. Squelch or Miss Fleck or even Doctor Gangle to snap my neck from behind, but the assault never came.

The building was quiet; and I rightly assumed that the Trio of freaks that Erik employed had gone home or something. No angry piano or organ music filled the air, and for once, everything was still. It was almost as if Erik had actually gone to sleep; but he never did that. Even if he was asleep, he did so incredibly lightly, and I would careful, as I highly, highly doubted that he would want to see me while awake at that particular time.

Slowly, I crept up the stairs, taking my time and surveying each floor. Most of them were just rooms and rooms of, well... junk. But I am quite sure it was meaningful junk, as Erik had kept it after all. As I climbed higher, the junk turned to half-complete works of wonder; like a table that was pushed by two legs. The upper half wasn't done yet and a very scary looking human skull peered at me through the darkness. I left quickly.

On the floor before Erik's living space, I noticed something odd. Instead of the large, circular space being filled with junk and half-done robots, it was styled like a regular bedroom. It had an air of neglect to it and a thick layer of dust covered everything. A large mirror was propped up against the walls that were painted a rich red -my favorite color- and I couldn't find the strength in me to give myself a smile in the foggy glass.

At the far end of the room was the swan bed. I almost ran over it and threw myself onto its dusty, red sheets, but I held back. Instead, I walked over to it and put a hand on the swan's cold, metal head. It wasn't the bed from the lair, as the dent was missing in the side from where I had stitched up Erik's cut after he saved me, but I could tell that whoever put it there -most likely Erik- had put in a great deal of effort to make it look just like the one from the Phantom's old home.

A closet made of dark, rich wood was placed near a window that lead to a balcony, and when I opened the drawers, I was startled to find all of my old dresses hanging there.

_Oh my God. _Shock whispered to me in my mind. _This is supposed to be your room! _All the pieces fell into place, and I understood now. Erik had kept this prepared for me in case I ever came back, but he began to loose hope; just like I did. That's why it looked so neglected; he didn't want to come in here anymore. The last thing that I had yet to look at was a large, rectangular shape on the wall opposite to the window. It was covered by a dark sheet, and with a few good tugs; it rippled down and revealed what was underneath.

I gaped up at the painting of Erik and myself playing the organ. Every detail was perfectly matched as to what our old home looked like, and I could almost hear music coming from the large piece of gold-framed canvas. While painting-Erik kept his face towards the organ, and away from me; I was depicted as looking over my shoulder; winking at the viewer. My heart melted and froze at the same time.

Erik had covered this up, which only made the pain in my chest worse. I found myself growing sicker looking at the piece of art, and in a single swoop, I draped the dark fabric over the painting once more. I turned and left after that; resuming my ascent to Erik's room.

The front room was empty and cold as I stepped into it. I wanted to close the window, but I had to leave everything as though I was never even here. Despite the vacancy of first room filled with more junk and Erik's piano and organ, I spotted the door that lead to his room.

It was darker than anything as I stepped into Erik's room. I looked to the bed that was normal and rectangular and almost gasped when I saw him lying there, sleeping. His room was lovely, with thick, black curtains hiding the window from view, and a large desk with a mirror for putting on his masks. I saw a simple closet on the far wall but what caught my attention was the man in question to whom all of this belonged to. He didn't stir, thank god, as I approached him.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and still he made no movement, which encouraged me to moved even closer. In the dark of the room, I couldn't see his face, but I placed my hand gently on his disfigurement and it felt just the same. Lightly, I traced the twists and turns of malformed flesh, memorizing every detail while I still could. His cologne was like a drug and I was all too happy to be intoxicated. I kissed a path down his cheek to his neck and then back up again, letting my tears soak his skin.

I placed feathery kisses on every inch of my Phantom's face and rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and let happiness wash over me as I pretended that everything was fine and he wanted me to be there, to hold me. I shot back when he stirred a little bit and his eyes fluttered open.

No anger was in his face as he registered my presence and it became clear to me that he wasn't fully awake enough to realize that I was even there.

"Annika?" He asked softly and I nodded, touching the malformed part of his face. "Am I asleep?" He questioned and I hesitated before nodding. His face fell.

"Are you upset that I am not real?" I asked and he sighed. He attempted to sit up but I pushed him back down with just enough force.

"I love you. But I can't love anymore." He replied and I noticed that tears were pricking at his eyes. My eyes hadn't bee dry since entering the room and seeing him again, but I didn't want to let him know that.

"Why can't you?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Because my heart is broken." He told me and I lowered my head towards his to gently kiss his lips.

"Then let me heal it." Erik shook his head.

"No. Christine broke my heart once, and then you. I don't think I can heal." I gave him a sorrowful look, an then stood, heading for the door.

"Goodbye Erik." I said to him softly and he almost looked pained.

"Don't leave." He asked in just as low of a tone as mine, but I knew I couldn't; He'd find out that I was real.

"I will be back tomorrow, my love." I promised, turning and giving him one more kiss on both of his cheeks. He let his eyes close and he slipped back into unconsciousness. I quickly fled the building before he could get the chance to really wake up, and flew out the door into the dark. I locked the building up tight and then ran as fast as my dress and boots would allow me back towards the Giry house hold. Tears flew down my face and while I knew that I had to see him to live another day; I doubted that I was any happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Buy His Love

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's been a few days but I've recently fallen in love with the Batman fandom. No worries, I won't ditch this story just yet, but I am writing an original piece called 'Ghost Story', as I seem to have found my original fiction muse. I plan to post it on FictionPress when the first chapter is done.  
**

**Just so that you know; the fluff that I put in last chapter is there specifically to placate fluff-lovers, as there will not be a lot between Annika and Erik for the time being; I am so sorry. **

**I would like to say that if anybody wants to listen to the particularly depressing but still beautiful piece of music that helped me write this chapter; go to YouTube and search up Lily's Theme from Harry Potter. It's my most favorite from all of the Harry Potter movies. **

**Okay; Just a Dream trivia time! Did you guys know that I didn't plan on writing a sequel? Gene was supposed to be named Eric, and him and Annika were to get married. I didn't really like this for many, many reasons and so it was cut.**

**Anyway; please, continue to read :)**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Buy His Love_**

**_Through Gene's Eyes_**

"Where in the world is she?" I asked loudly, slamming my fist on the table. Meg gave me a glare, but it softened when pain flooded through my hand. I shook it off and stood up; resuming my ritual of pacing that I had been told to stop an hour ago. Screw the Giry's, nothing could keep me form doing something that I didn't want, and pacing was a damn good outlet.

"I'm sure that she'll be back soon, Monsieur." Madam Giry said. She stood by the kitchen sink; her face pale as she scrubbed the life out of the porcelain dishes. It felt almost unnatural watching the stern ex-ballet Mistress washing plates, bowls and eating utensils, but something told me that part of her life was long, long over, and that she would totally cut you with the chef's knife she was polishing if you asked her about it.

She seemed to become more and more tense as I walked back and forth across the diner-style black and white tiled floors. It grew, until she snapped.

"Silence Monsieur!" She bellowed at last and the sheer force and commanding tone of her voice instantly had me sitting down like magic. It was then that I fully realized just why she was such a freaking good ballet Mistress; everything about her demanded your attention! From her peculiar, all-black ensemble with cold, staring eyes to her booming-loud and demanding tone of voice. She wanted authority, and God help me; I would give it to her if she'd just stop staring at me like I was some kind of criminal!

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed sarcastically, determined to prove it to the strict and imposing woman that she didn't own me at all, as much as I was quite sure she would like to. "I just want to know where my best friend is!" This seemed to be the last straw for Madam Giry whipped around and gave me the evil eye.

"Where she is happens to be none of your business, Monsieur!" She said in a tone that finally got me to shut the Hell up. She exhaled and then sat down at the table, across from me. She gave me an apologetic look and then spoke again, in a much softer, more controlled way. "But I too am wondering when she will return." I sighed and nodded, glancing out the window, my hope sinking when I saw nothing but plain darkness.

As much as I hated to admit it; Madam Giry was right. Where Annika was wasn't any of my business. And as much as I hated to remind myself; Annika wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't trapped in a hospital waiting for me to spring her out anymore; she had grown so much over the last ten years; and she had aged terribly.

Before we came to wherever the Hell we were then; her eyes were dead. She looked like a ninety year-old widow trapped in a twenty-six year-old's body. It was terrible to look at. She had no life for ten years as she never got any post-elementary education. She would just sit by the window, staring out of it and whispering things to herself. She refused to seek any further professional help for her post-catatonic state, and she had to force herself to snap out of it or she was going to waste away to nothing.

When I looked into those blue eyes of hers; I saw pain that I could never imagine or understand; and that was the pain of loss. I had lost someone before, the trouble was that Patty was never really mine; she used me and I got over it. Annika hung on to her memories of the Phantom of the Opera because she'd known what real love felt like. Sadly; she'd also known real heartbreak.

I felt bad for her; I honestly did, but pity is not what she needed. She needed a friend who wouldn't think she was crazy; she needed Erik. It wasn't my fault that I knew she was bonkers; i I mean, she did talk to people in her head, but recently; that had changed. She barely ever had 'conversations' with her 'friends' anymore; at least, not in front of me. She said that she didn't really need them anymore; but I knew that wasn't true. You can't cure Schizophrenia without a lobotomy, and even then -given my severe lack of medical knowledge- I doubt that it would ever fully go away. She still had that loony side still buried deep down inside of her somewhere.

_Oh God, I'm doing that thing again._ I thought to myself. Annika would always tell me that I instinctively looked for the bad in people rather than the good which I always thought was utter rubbish, but recently; I found myself thinking before I spoke as the men were supposed to here. I was especially careful around the Giry's; with the obvious exception of the verbal spat that I just had with Meg's Mother. I didn't know why at the time; but I had this odd inner voice in the back of my mind kept telling me to find a way to get that pretty, blonde dancer to like me.

I didn't understand it; but when I looked at her, and she smiled at me in reassurance, I felt weird. Not that I didn't love when she would smile at me. She looked nice when she smiled, a Hell of a lot better when she frowned; that's for sure.

I looked up to Meg at that moment and instantly; a smile overcame her face. The corners of her blue eyes crinkled up and her pretty, pink lips curled up to reveal two rows of straight, white teeth.

For some reason; I wanted her to smile forever.

Just like when Annika woke up though; the spell was broken when I heard a tapping on the front door of the dark, dismal little house. I whipped towards the door and stood up to go and open it. I knew it was Annika who was knocking; but Madam Giry still looked suspicious as she pushed in front of me; the chef's knife that she was polishing before still gleaming in her hand.

She pulled back the black curtain and peered out into the starless night. On the other side of the window, I saw a pale face framed my messy blonde locks and faded blue eyes staring back at me and I had to calm myself to keep from breaking down the door. Either to hug her or strangle her; I didn't know.

Madam Giry gasped when she saw the young girl standing in her door way; very much like she did when she's unconscious and immediately moved to unlock the door.

Annika fell through he doorway onto the welcome mat face-first when Madam Giry opened the door. Mainly because she was leaning on it; but my best friend in the whole world look really, really tired. She was panting like a dog and her hair was way messier than usual. My first question would've like to have been "Where the Hell were you, Miss Walters?" But I seemed to have taken a momentary leave of my senses and simply said; "We'll talk later. Get some sleep, Annie." She nodded and proceeded to fall onto the couch much like the fell through the open doorway. She was asleep in minutes.

She slept until dawn the next day, but I found that I couldn't. The possibility of where she had been scared me way too much.

_She wouldn't go back to him, would she? He broke her heart; he doesn't deserve her! _My thoughts varied in pitch, tone and aggression. Some of them were just simple 'why' thoughts; others made me stand up and head for the door. Of course I came to my senses every time, but after a particularly horrible thought; I stood up and walked towards the foyer with no intention of sitting back down.

"Gene!" I turned as I heard a voice behind me and a small amount of my anger chipped away when I saw her looking at me with concern. "That's the fourth time you've done that, are you alright?" She asked and while I wanted to say; "Yes, but thank you for your concern." It came out sounding more like; "Let me see, my best friend is sneaking off at night to and visit the obsessed lunatic who completely destroyed her mentally, yeah, sure Meg, I'm freaking just fine!" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth and wished I could take them back.

She set her mouth into a thin line and her concerned gaze grew cold. "I'm sorry I asked." She said in a low voice. She sat back down on her settee and picked up the trashy romance novel she was reading again; crossing one leg over the other in a feminine way and pursing her pink lips before focusing on her book once more. I knew that she wasn't reading though; her eyes weren't moving. She was waiting to see what I would do; this was my chance to make it up to her for saying something so mean.

I exhaled and let my anger fade away to nothing before walking back to the arm chair and sitting down. I put my head in my hands and messed up the gelled hair that I found had been styled upon arriving here. I felt better that way; I felt more like Gene and less like Eugene. I wasn't Eugene anymore, he was dead.

When Annika woke up -well rested but still groggy-, she called a meeting in the small, cramped kitchen of the Giry's house. Annie stood by the stove while the rest of us were seated around the circular table. In one of Annie's pale, thin hands was a piece of slate that she found lying around the house and a piece of chalk.

"Okay." She began in a firm voice that held none of the happiness that I was used to. "We need a plan, no, I need a plan." I furrowed my brow; this couldn't be good. "Rastrick id the key to getting Erik out of some trouble; he needs two things, the rights to the Manhattan Opera House and the photographs of him without a mask, provided they even exist." I sighed, but didn't interrupt her. "I volunteer myself to obtain these possessions by means of infiltration." Now she crossed the line.

"Objection." I stated, putting my hand up and she glared daggers at me.

"Overruled." she snapped back and I put my hand down. Fighting back was useless; she had the upper hand of the law... I think.

"Meg, I'm goign to need all the dirt you've got on Rastrick and I'm going to need it soon; I start tomorrow." At this, I stood up and pushed away the chair.

"Annika, this is crazy!" I tried to plead with her but she shook her head.

"No, you don't understand! I sold Erik's love and now I have to buy it back!" Her statement was mad of course, but the desperation and pain behind her tone was clear.

"Annika." Meg Giry began. "Rastrick runs more than just an amusement park and an Opera House. He has a show like the one Meg preforms in; but it isn't a show as much as an advertisement." I whipped around to look at the middle-aged woman with wide eyes. I suppressed a gag.

"You mean he...?" She nodded. I looked back to Annika, who looked unfazed by this new information. "No way, Annika. I won't let you do this!" My best friend shook her head again.

"I have no choice, Gene." She paused for a moment. "I have to." Madam Giry looked concerned but not as wound-up as me.

"You'll be in danger, Annika. He treats his girls badly." Meg warned and I briefly wondered how she knew that and then decided against asking. Annika squared her shoulders; looking more confident than I've ever seen her.

"Bring it." She said in a clam voice that I hope never to hear again.


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me Everything

**A/N: You guys! I'm so sorry! It's been forever and ever. I honestly didn't mean to go on such a long hiatus but I'm pretty much back. I was working like a dog on my Lord of the Rings fangirl fic and it ended up consuming most of my time! Go read that if you like it and yes, I am promo-ing my own fanfiction. Good God, I have no life.  
**

**Anyway, I don't own Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera at all! **

**Please read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Tell Me Everything**_

**_Through Annika's Eyes_**

"I'm going to need weaknesses." I said flatly. I was sitting down at the little kitchen table in front of Meg. Where a plate would go on the flat top was a notebook and a pencil. "Actually, any information you have on this guy would be nice." She nodded, clasping her hands.

"Ask away." She said, prompting me to start.

"What's the security like?" I asked and she thought a moment.

"Depends on how drunk the guards are. E-the boss doesn't tolerate drinking on the job. Rastrick does. When they're sober, nothing can sneak past them." I nodded, jotting this down.

"When would you say it's the hardest?" I asked.

"The afternoon. It's when their hangovers have just started to wear off." She paused, giving me a confused look. "Why do you need to know this?" She questioned. I looked to Gene who was standing in the door way with Mme. Giry, matching scowls in their faces.

"Because if something bad happens, I'll need to leave a rescue plan for you and Gene." His eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, taking a step forward. "I thought you knew what you were doing! What ever happened to," he paused, straightening his back, speaking in a high-pitched voice. "I can take care of myself, Gene. I don't need you!" I glowered at his impression of me.

"I can't do this on my own, I get that. Me going commando would only result in everything going to shit." I told him, turning back to Meg. At the last second I whipped around, pointing a finger at him. "And I do _not_ talk like that!" I defended. My effort to get him to smile failed, he merely rolled his eyes and went back to the doorway.

I didn't know what to do. I loved Gene like a brother with half of my heart and Erik with the other half. I couldn't choose between the two most important men in my life. Still, I knew I'd have to. Like Gene used to say; life's a bitch and then you die. I was already dead, I felt like a zombie.

I wanted to care about Gene the way he wanted; to do as he said and maybe try and find a way to go home, but I couldn't. Erik was all I ever needed and Gene just didn't understand that. Still, I respected and admired the fact that no matter how lonely he got, he would never want me to replace Patty. He was still so torn up about it, even though it happened years and years ago. I couldn't help but wonder if he would ever recover.

I always wondered if that is why Gene and I were friends. Best friends. We were both completely devoted to two people who didn't want us. I honestly didn't feel like dwelling on it and I returned my focus to the pretty little blonde sitting in front of me.

"Any secret passageways in case I need a quick escape?" I asked her. She reached across, the table, snatching the pen and notepad from my hand. She ripped off a piece of blank paper and on it, she drew a large rectangle.

"The fire exits are here," She paused, drawing a big X on one of the sides of the rectangle, "Here," She drew another one, "And here." She finished and I took the time to study the placement of each. "An alarm sounds when you try to get out, though." She told me and my face fell.

"Well then, that's useless." Meg made a noise that sounded like she agreed. "So, the only way out that won't make my escape obvious is the front door?" I asked and she shook her head.

Dead in the center of the rectangle representing Rastrick's theater, she drew an O.

"There's a tunnel that leads to the sewers. If you know which way to go, they can get you anywhere, even inside Phantasma. It's how his men get past the guards. The boss banned them a long, long time ago." I nodded and tilted my head to the side.

"Any chance of you drawing me a map?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I never had to use one. It's based on memory, I think." I nodded and sat back in my chair, sighing.

"That's it, then." I said. "First things first, figure out how those sewers work." I stopped myself. "Wait, get hired and then figure out how the sewers work. That's going to be tough." Meg shook her head.

"Not really. Girls quit all the time. The working conditions are quite difficult to deal with. You're not too old either, I think you have a chance." I gave her a smile for her attempt to encourage me. I stood up and leaned against the table, pocketing the notes and crude outline sketch of the premise.

"No time like the present then, I guess." I said finally, turning towards the door. I glared at Gene as he moved to stand in my way.

"This is stupid, Annie." He said in a low, gravelly voice. I didn't pay any attention to him. I pushed him out of the way, but whipped around when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me Gene." I said quietly. He seemed startled at the amount of rage in my voice. Gene didn't know I was capable of being as angry as I was then. To him, I was a broken doll who would do what he said. I'd spoiled him for ten long years, but no more.

"Annie, listen to me." He said, loosening him grip on my arm but still holding it fast. "He doesn't love you. Forget him. We need to find a way to get home." My eyes widened and I tugged my wrist away from him.

"No. I'm not leaving. I don't care if he loves me or not, it's bigger than that. Some asshole is threatening him and I'm not just going to stand by and watch him." I turned around and grabbed the door knob. "Erik may hate me, but this Rastrick bitch is going to feel the wrath of an angry girlfriend." I threw open the door and marched out, slamming it behind me.

**_Through Gene's Eyes_**

My hands balled into fists when the door slammed behind Annika. Why was she doing this? She had always been so selfless before, she took into consideration the thoughts and feelings of others! Love, or whatever the Hell she was feeling had changed her, and I knew exactly who to complain to.

Meg was standing now when I turned to look at her. She was fiddling with hem of her sleeve as if trying to pretend that the argument I had with Annie never happened. It did happen though, and I was pissed off.

"I can't believe it." II said after a pause. "This is stupid, this so beyond fucked up!" My voice rose in pitch on the last syllable. I stalked over to the fridge that hummed away in the corner. "I need a drink." Meg still hadn't said anything. i turned around to see that she was watching me.

"Monsieur," She paused as if trying to make up her mind. "Gene, have you ever been in love?" She asked quietly. I didn't really want to spend the next half an hour at war with myself so I told her the truth.

"No." I replied and she nodded.

"Lucky you." She sighed and sat down again. "Love is pain, Gene, I need you to know that." She said as I walked over to the the table. I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down as well.

"I think I get that, Meg." I replied, choking back a harsh laugh.

"That's good, but love is also happiness." I understood that too. "It cuts deeper than any sword, it burns hotter than any flame. It scalds you to your bones and shakes the sense out of your head." All this I knew, but interrupting was rude. I remained quiet. "Love is a sad thing, as it only allows you to be happy until it finds that dull. It plays with your emotions, changes things around-" I finally cut her off.

"You talk about love like its a living thing." I said and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Love is a living thing. It lives in all of us. It spreads like a sickness and some die from it, but it is a sweet pain that finishes them." She took a deep breath. "Annika loves the boss more than anything, and I cannot begin to understand that, but to hate her because love drives her actions is foolish. Love knows no sense, love feels no empathy." She put her small, pale hand near mine.

"I don't hate her." I said and she nodded.

"I know." She replied.

"I think," I began, pausing, "I still could really use a drink though." This made a mile curl up onto her lips.

"We have not a drop in the house, mother forbids it." She looked up to the ceiling. Madame Giry had retired to her bedroom to rest. Apparently Annika's return was a trying ordeal. "But mother is not here." She said, her grin turning to a sly smirk.

"Well then, Meg Giry," I said, offering her my arm, "Would you accompany me to the nearest bar available?" I asked and she nodded, taking my arm.

"It would be my pleasure." She said as we walked to the door. I was still angry with Annie, but I could always deal with that better when I was good and truly smashed.


	9. Chapter 9: Eventually

**A/N: He, I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is going to be extra special as it will be written in third person, but from Erik's point of view! I think he deserves a little bit of back story as to what happened to him and his feelings towards Annika. I thank my reviewer from a bit back named katie for this, as I shot her down earlier and I think she had a valid point. **

**After this chapter, the normal writing format will resume, for now, please enjoy! If you like these kinds of chapters, I will do more of them, if not, let me know please!  
**

**Just as a last thing, this chapter contains a HUGE reference to a very obscure fandom that I love. If you can catch it, PM me so we can fangirl!**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Eventually  
_**

_My darling Annika, I would cross a sea of darkness just to-_

The steady scratching of pen on paper halted suddenly as Erik growled in his throat. He picked up the thick, yellowing piece of parchment and quickly crumpled it in his pale hand. Madame Giry had always told him since he was quite young that if he felt angry or sad, that he should write down his feelings. Paper had coated the floor of his then primitive lair as he did just that. Dark words were written on all of them in a slanted scrawl that could only be achieved if one were pressing down on the paper very hard. The words themselves were dark as well, full of hate and bitterness towards his mother and step-father.

Yet, as Erik sat behind his desk on the top floor of the building in the center of Phantasma, despite all of the pain and the torture he had been through in the last seven years, he did not feel angry at his Annie. In the dim candlelight, in the long hours after the dark of night had settled over the noisy theme park, he allowed himself to remember the time he held her and told her of Persia. The look in her eyes was a well of unrecognizable emotions when he let himself look at her that day. He did not allow himself to look again.

She had said something, that much he knew, but he did not know what. He wished that he had pried just a little bit more, that he had shown her something other than coldness. But there was ice in Erik's heart. Ice from the cold treatment of others, and from the harshness of the world outside his precious Opera Populaire. If he had cared just the smallest bit for her, visibly, in a way that she could see, perhaps she might have found a way back to him.

In the candlelight, he allowed himself to love her once more, as he had when the flickering torches burned brightly in his lair, and organ music played by his muse filled the small amount of space between them.

There was an innocence to her, as she was but a child when they first met, but there was a darkness. He did not know why she suffered from voices in her head, but mockery and scoffs would not cure madness. For Annika was mad, Erik knew that, but then again, so was he. How could he possibly judge her when he was so unhinged? Perhaps they were meant to be together because of that. Still, his heart, he thought, was ugly and as twisted as his face.

To him, Annika had a lovely heart, but a bitter sort of sadness cloaked it, hiding it well and making her look as broken on the outside as on the inside when she thought that not a soul was looking. Erik was always looking.

Who would not wish to look at her? Faced with the world and a new idea, her eyes sparkled and her cheeks grew a light pink as opposed to the pallid tone that it usually took on. She would tie up her hair when she decided to play his organ, piling the river of blonde locks behind her head. She was beautiful, naturally, but more so on the inside.

She had looked at him and swallowed her scream. It broke Erik's heart. She held his hand, she wanted to touch him. Her need was physical and she enjoyed 'cuddling' as Meg has called it once or twice. It was strange and foreign to Erik, but Annika's happiness was a top priority.

He had to force himself to stop thinking such thoughts. Annika was dead. She died and she left him.

That thought alone was enough to have him crumpling up a new piece of paper, despite the lack of words. They had almost escaped, they were almost free, but she had left him, she had gone back.

In his nightmares, Erik remembered walking back to his lair after the mob had ransacked it. His heart felt far too restrained in his chest when he saw that the animals had smashed his organ to pieces. Fragments of the ivory keys were everywhere and his music was wet and ruined. For a moment, he forgot about Annika and allowed himself to grieve for his first love. Such beautiful melodies that would never be heard. They would fade with time, they would die with him.

He whipped around when he heard the sound of one of his compositions playing faintly behind him. It was just the way that she would play it, a bit too fast and over and over. It faded when he faced the entrance of his lair again.

"Annika?" He asked, receiving no reply. He tried again, this time louder, to only the sound of his voice echoing against the rock walls of the chamber. He thought, perhaps, that she had hidden in the bedroom. He turned and ran up the stairs towards the now splintered door. The room was empty and paper coated the floor. Some greedy men had obviously seen the small table with the necklace that he had given to Annika and thought of their wives. It was gone, and so was she.

As as last resort, Erik turned and took the steps two at a time to the lake shore. Nothing was there save for her dress. Erik didn't know what to think. He liked to believe that she had not be dragged screaming away from him, but he did not see any other possible way.

Madam Giry had been waiting for him when he emerged from his lair with her daughter and a boat fare to America. He wondered what he could possibly do there, what difference would it make where he went? He was the person behind the bars of the cage, staring out at the ugly people, all with holes in their heart.

Hatred was much easier to feel than grief, Erik found. As the years trickled away in a constant stream of work, work and more work, any hope that his organ player had escaped faded and died like the sound of her playing. He never played Love Never Dies again, he did not believe that anymore, but he finished the song maybe twenty times, each more sinister and bitter than the last.

Nothing felt real, however. No music he could play made him feel any of the warmth and the happiness as strongly as he felt it before. His first love was the sound that his organ made when he pressed lightly on her keys, but it seemed that he too had grown a hole in his heart that no amount of songs could fill. One after the other he wrote terrible songs for Meg and the other preforming girls to sing, he was sure Annika would hate them, but he hated them so much more.

There wasn't any happiness left, any inkling that he took pride in what he wrote. Shock factor was no longer relevant. The poor on Coney Island were desensitized to to the point of disgusting to anything particularly raunchy that would make the people of France faint dead-away. There was no fun to be had, and yet his popularity rose and rose.

One by one, he found friends in people he could trust. The first was Doctor Gangle. His face had been scarred fully from a fire in his home, but it took but a few words to usher you into the attraction he was promoting. Miss Fleck came next. The young woman was lovely to behold, but she had fallen from the aerial bar and had damaged her spine. She had a way with animals, however, and a voice that could charm anyone. Finally came Mister Squelch. His intellect knew no equal, and while his imposing form was useful with silencing enemies, his strategies were invaluable.

All had been instructed about Annika, and while Erik's hope died, he allowed himself the smallest amount to believe that she might one day return.

The Phantom sighed and picked up his pen, readying a new sheet of paper. He took a breath, and forced himself to write everything he had ever wanted to say.

_Annika,_

_There was a moment, when your true feelings were known to me, and I was afraid to hope that you put your hand on mine. Nothing had ever felt like that to me, like your touch. You turned and looked at me, your eyes were filled with a pure, sweet sort of pain, and I was bathed in your warmth.I believed in that moment-that even for me-all things were possible.  
_

_In that warmth, in your light, I felt what it was to be beautiful. _

_We promised always to share the truth, always, but Annika, there was a truth beyond anything-beyond everything-I had ever known, ever dreamed. The truth of your love humbled me, silenced me, and the truth I never had the chance to share with you was that of how deeply I loved you._

_I will remember…I will remember every moment; every word, every look, every touch. Our love lives; it will live forever. Nothing will destroy us. Love never dies. You are safe now._

_ Sleep, my love…  
_

The Opera Ghost looked at the words on the page, but couldn't find the strength to destroy them. Madam Giry was wrong in saying that writing things would make him feel better. In fact, he felt worse, truth be told. He felt the same sort of pain that he did in his lair when the two things he loved were taken from him.

He felt such anguish, such a hurting, burning and yet quite sweet form of agony. He knew it well. He rose from the seat at his desk and folded the letter in half. He would put it in her room, where it belonged.

His feet led him to the new organ he had purchased as soon as he had enough money. She was a beauty, but did not produce the same loving sound that came with age. Erik sat down, knowing he would not hear the sound he came to know as he placed his hands in their proper spots. He pushed down on the keys, lightly at first, and then enough so that the sound rang through the room full of curious things.

It was time to finish their song, not for himself, but for her, she did not deserve the anger that he had poured into it. While Erik knew that love did die, what he had with Annika was special and it would live for as long as he allowed it to and in the light of the candles, it flourished.


End file.
